


Nothing.

by ajay_lotte



Series: The Yellow Car Initiative [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arson, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Matt Murdock, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Human Trafficking, Matt Murdock is a little shit, Minor Karen Page/Claire Temple, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Robots, This was funnier in my head, ish, yellow car game
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay_lotte/pseuds/ajay_lotte
Summary: In which the Avengers have a betting pool, Matt is bored with his excess of paperwork, and Nick Fury's believes that Daredevil is the actual Devil.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Matt Murdock & Natasha Romanov, Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Nick Fury
Series: The Yellow Car Initiative [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883668
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272





	Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo dudes  
> Here's a belated update (works as a standalone) from a now official uni student whoop!  
> Marvel owns all these characters and stuff, this is just a fanfiction for my own amusement because I suck, I'm bored, and want to piss off Fury by finding someone unafraid of him  
> Warnings: probably swearing, violence- this is meant to be humorous though, not angsty  
> Happy reading, Lotte :)

The Avengers have a betting pool.

They have many betting pools, but none have been as successful as the one they have guessing the Devil’s superpower, currently containing five hundred dollars and twenty cents, a Batman action figure, Magneto’s autograph, and a pair of Black Widow merchandise fluffy socks.

“Friday?” Matt asks, mouth full of toffee popcorn.

He’s sat at Nick Fury’s desk, completing some paperwork for a SHIELD assignment he was set by Coulson. Though Agent Murdock can admit a weekend in Czechoslovakia tracking a developmental alien tracking device was incredibly fun, he can’t say the same for the amount of paperwork he has to fill in.

That’s why he’s at Fury’s desk.

Fury has eyepatches to try on.

Matt’s is just boring.

“Yes Agent Murdock?” FRIDAY asks, having expected a conversation with the vigilante from the monitoring of his vitals.

“Has anyone put the right answer in the pool yet?”

“Not as of yet, Red.”

The sound of Fury’s resonating voice travels down the hall, so Matt takes off his FRIDAY glasses, puts his helmet back on and leans back in the seat waiting for the man to enter the room. “Oh, and Maria,” he’s saying, but he trails off. “I’ll call you back. I’ve got a meeting with Satan.” He hangs up. “Can I help you?”

Something Nat said whilst he was in San Francisco jumps to the forefront of his mind.

Fury thinks he’s the actual Devil.

Matt smirks and leans back in his seat. “Hello Nick.” He says, and Matt takes great pleasure in listening to the man’s heart rocket, his teeth grating. “I carry a warning.”

That Coulson is planning to murder his agents by an abundance of paperwork.

“Oh really? And what would that be?” If Matt relied on visual techniques of analysing a person, he wouldn’t pick up on the fear coursing through the ‘dead’ man’s body.”

Matt cocks his head to the side. “That there is not much time left.”

“Until?”

Until Coulson comes into the room and invites Fury to a family dinner with him and his mother.

The Devil just throws his head back with a laugh, enjoying the spiking heartbeat opposite him. “Now, Mr Fury, where would the fun be if I told you?”

“I’m gonna show myself out.” Fury says, and backs out of his own office, practically screaming when he walks backwards into Coulson.

“Are you alright Fury?” Matt packs up his stuff as he listens into the conversation and high tails it out of the window.

“Have you ever met the Devil, Coulson?” He asks, and his heartbeat is still threatening on leaping out of his chest.

Coulson hesitates. “No; no, can’t say I have.” Oh, and Matt loves how he lies. Fury doesn’t pick up on it.

“Well, I have. And it’s something I never want to meet again.” As Matt repositions himself as much out of their sight as he can guess on the windowsill, Coulson moves, gesturing to Fury’s office he figures.

“I was hoping to have a conversation with you about a mission we sent Agent Barton on, is this going to be a problem?”

Matt cocks his head, listening intently to any emotional clues coming from Fury. He smells a little sweaty, his temperature rising just a little. “Not at all.”

That was a blatant lie.

Fury pauses in the office door entrance. “He’s gone.”

“Gone?” Coulson asks.

Any previous grudges Matt’s been holding about his boss have gone.

“Never mind. Take a seat Agent Coulson.” Matt chuckles and leaps off the window, extending his billy club as he goes.

He swings straight into Spider-Man.

Who screams.

High pitched and wail-y.

Like a whistling teapot.

“Holy shit! Crap! Sorry, Double-D. What are you doing Upstate?” If Matt wasn’t so preoccupied with imagining multiple scenarios for his next meeting with Agent Fury, he probably would have thought the two of them hanging from a crane, one by grappling hook, one by webs, would have been funny.

“Nothing.” And he continues on his way, like he didn’t just confuse the spandex wearing teenager.

“Ok! See you around Red!”

Daredevil’s working overtime. The “tip-off” he got about the sex trafficking ring’s job was understated, and Matt knows he needs back up, but tonight there is no one to ring.

Team Red are on school and vacation.

Loki, Thor, and Valkyrie are still fighting about the leader of Asgard.

The Avengers are fighting robotic walking arms in Greenland. But that reminds Matt that street level crime isn’t really an Avengers thing. Even if he considers walking arms less threatening than a large group of forty-year-olds selling nine-year-old girls for sex.

So when Matt means “overtime”, it’s currently nine in the morning. Daredevil successfully interrupted the shipment but disbanding the ring and sending the girls home is proving to be the bigger problem.

These people put up a hell of a fight.

Matt’s phone rings.

Vibrates in his pocket; luckily, he hadn’t picked up his usual phone last night. “Hello?” He asks between a drop kick, a flip, and a hell of a punch to the face.

“Hey, it’s Charm. You weren’t picking up your other phone.” Matt swiftly avoids a knife from behind, hits it out of the attacker’s hand and dodges a subsequent punch. “I’m at work and we were just…”

“This isn’t really a good time.” Matt says, kicking the guy in the face. He’s currently fighting three trained guys, and several more are on their way to join the fight- trained or not, Matt isn’t sure.

“Oh my god, are you at someone’s house?” Foggy asks.

“No.” He knocks out one of the guys with his clubs and turns to face the other two, debating his next move.

“Hello?” Foggy’s saying. “Can you hear me?”

“Sorry- what?” He growls.

“Ooh, the growly voice; scary.” Matt rolls his eyes, or at least tries to, under his mask. That’s only seconds before remembering he’s still two on one mid fight.

“What do you want?”

“Mostly checking you aren’t dead in a dumpster. Wondering if you’re planning on showing up.” Seconds guy unconscious. Great. “Wait; you said this is a bad time. What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” Matt says, too quickly, that it surprises the trafficker he’s fighting enough to knock him out too- before the next round for which Matt is grateful.

“Because that wasn’t suspicious, buddy.” Matt groans just as the larger group of people come into the room, but by the excess panting and the raised body heat from their run here, he assumes they’re not as well trained as the people he just fought. And by the way they’re hesitant- anticipating him to move- they know it. “Are you out Daredevilling?”

Matt holds up a hand to the human traffickers signalling he’ll just be a minute. “Not a verb.”

“It will forever be a verb.”

They reach a stalemate.

Daredevil clenches and unclenches his free hand. “I’ll call you back.” The five men are down instantly. He walks on through to the sound of speeding heartbeats and follows them to a truck. He grunts as he puts all his strength into straightening the metal locking them in.

This is why Matt likes working with Luke and Jessica.

Less exertion of strength.

With a lot of grunting, he unlocks the crate and is immediately attacked by a screaming group of kids.

Good on them.

But the Devil still doesn’t appreciate it.

“I’m getting you out of here; this way.” He growls, and the fighting stops as he walks away. The girls hesitate instead of following, so he stops and turns to face them because Foggy says it’s polite. Not a fear tactic.

Even if Matt turns to face people purely to scare them. Both in court and on the streets.

Still not a fear tactic: it’s just manners.

“Have they done anything to you?” He asks, because with all the smells around the place, it’s hard to distinguish between them and anything coming from the group in front of him.

“You’re not them?” One asks, and Matt shakes his head.

“He’s the Devil.” Another girl answers. “Mummy says he’s dangerous. Daddy thinks he’s a hero.” The girls get into a conversation and the Devil doesn’t have time for this. There are more people coming and the trained bodyguards upstairs aren’t going to stay out for much longer. And he’s tired, and hungry, and has to be in court this afternoon.

“Are you hurt?” He asks cutting them off. Voice not as deep as before though. But he knows they’re not really- maybe a few dried cuts but nothing worse than a scraped knee. And none are acting as though they have been raped. The signs aren’t there. They’re just scared, Matt guesses. “More people are coming, and we need to leave. I will get you home, but right now I need you to trust that I will keep you safe. Can you do that?” No answers. “I said ‘can you do that?’.” Movement. Nodding.  
“Yes.” One answers, and this time they follow, and they’re following Matt out of the truck and back through the old warehouse. But they’re not fast enough. There are three people- two men, one woman- heading they’re way, all armed. Glocks, like Nat’s. Nothing Matt can’t handle.

“Stay here. Don’t move.” He orders and throws a billy club up to the top of the building, hooking it around a beam. He grips on the other end and swings himself up, waiting on top for the perfect moment. He drops down, knocking one man out with his entrance. The others are quick to draw their guns, but their moves are heavily telegraphed and Daredevil dodges their bullets easy. He kicks the woman’s gun out of her hand behind him as he dodges another bullet from the man in front of him.

Soon Matt’s in possession of all three guns.

The two are pressed against the wall.

“You don’t kill.” The woman says, confidently. “Just as much as you don’t use guns.” The Devil throws his head back, laughing in a way that sends their hearts speeding rapidly.

“You’re right.” He says, suddenly serious. He raises his arms, one gun in each hand, aiming them so they’re pointing right at the people’s heads- his whole attention is on them, they’re movements, they’re hearts. Nothing else matters. He fires. The bullets hit the wall millimetres above both of their heads. “I don’t kill.” They run.

“What the hell?” Matt tilts his head to the side, sniffs, reopening his senses. Fury.

“Hello, Nick.” He retracts his billy club from the ceiling and puts them into his holster. The agent’s heartbeat is fast.

It’s a nice relief.

“I’m going to have to arrest you.”

Matt cocks his head. Again. Inquisitively this time.

“For attempted murder.”

The Devil laughs. “And why would I want to kill them?” Silence. “Hell’s rather busy this time of year, Nick. I like to have my fun up here.” That tremble is ever so addictive. “I’m busy Nick, and I’d like to get on with my… life.” He’s sure there’s an excellent facial expression he’s missing here. His phone rings again. “May I?” No response. “What?” He growls.

“Time’s been moved! We only have an hour to prepare!” Foggy’s panicked voice comes from the other end of the line. It’s vague, but Daredevil quickly switches to Murdock and there’s only an hour until court.

“I’ll be there.” He says through gritted teeth and hangs up. “Help them. Fifteenth precinct, honest cop, Brett Mahoney. I’ll know.” He growls at Fury, and takes off, running and darts up the side of the building, leaving Fury totally lost for words.

The next time Daredevil meets Fury, the agent is prepared. Relatively. “So, what’s your plan?” The Man Without Fear swoops down on the unsuspecting man.

Fury jumps. “Never tell anyone about this.”

Daredevil shrugs and leans against the wall standing next to him. “I’m meeting your agent later.”

“Which one?”

“Does it matter?” Both know it doesn’t. None of them will let it go, and the story will spread like wildfire. A short span of time passes, and Fury doesn’t respond. Matt’s not sure if he’s missing something but decides it best to carry the conversation forward. “You’ve still not used it.”

Fury weighs the water bottle in his hands. “This is just for drinking.”

“My spider senses are tingling.”

“You stay away from my heroes.”

Matt smirks. “Is this a threat, Nick?”

“No- you don’t scare me.” Lie.

Daredevil grins, bearing all his teeth. “Yet you carry holy water.” He gestures to the bottle, which Fury looks down at, and proceeds to unscrew the top. Matt, fully invested in his adopted role, takes a careful step back.

“Scared of this?” Fury asks. “The Man Without Fear?”

“Not scared.” Daredevil shakes his head, still smirking. “Just practical.” The Masked Man leaps back up the fire escape, resuming his position with Frank on a roof a couple of blocks over with a shit eating grin on his face.

“What are you up to Red?”

“Nothing.”

Frank leaves it at that.

What Matt isn’t expecting is to be dressed as Matt Murdock the next time he meets Nick Fury. The man walks straight into their office, greeting Karen at reception, who easily buys the fake name and tells him to take a seat. It takes most of Matt’s effort to keep his attention on the phone call, not on what words he’s going to slip into the conversation with the secret agent.

Unfortunately for Matt, Foggy finishes with his client next door first and shows them out, happily greeting Fury. Or Noah Fox… if that’s who he wants to go by.

Luckily for Daredevil, Noah Fox says he thinks it’s better if the three of them have this conversation together, which of course makes the heartbeats of his friends speed up rapidly. “I’m sure Karen will look into it, Mr Hitchens, and I’m sorry we haven’t been able to help with this mess sooner. Though the good news is, the company is offering a settlement which will work in your favour, especially if you aren’t looking into taking it. Of course. Thank you, see you on Monday.” Matt hangs up and wipes the grin off his face before walking out into the office.

“Hey Matt, this is Noah Fox.” Foggy says; Matt tilts his head. “He wants to talk to us about something. I think.”

“Yes. Nice to meet you Mr Murdock, but I’m actually here on business. I wanted to speak to the three of you about the local vigilante Daredevil. If you’d be willing to take a seat.” Matt sits next to Foggy on the end of the couch, and Karen comes to sit on the other side of Foggy.

“Of course. I take it you’ve read about our connections with him.” Fury hums, and Foggy is panicking next to Matt. “He’s hard to find, though.”

“Oh?” Fury asks.

Matt fiddles with the strap on his folded cane, drawing the spy’s attention to it rather than anything Foggy might be giving away next to him. “He finds you. Comes when you call for help more often than not.”

“So you’re unable to get in contact with him?”

“Not entirely.” Karen says, because lying isn’t worth it. “You could always try using the bat signal. Big giant lights are often hard to miss.” Foggy snorts, loosening up. Matt beams.

“You think this is funny?” The trio lose their smiles. “Do you know anything about him?”

“If you think we’re going to help you track him down…” Karen starts, but Fury takes something from his pocket and shows it to Karen and Foggy.

“Shit, Buddy- Mr Fox is all official. He’s got the proper ID.” Matt frowns.

“May I?” He asks and holds out his hand. Fury shrugs and passes him the wallet holder. Matt takes out the card and runs his fingers along it. It’s not the same thickness as his cards. Coulson didn’t pass this. “If I didn’t know any better, Mr Fox, I’d say this is a fake.” The man’s heartbeat speeds up.

“Is it a fake?” Foggy asks, as Matt hands the ID back.

“I can assure you; everything is all in order. Though, if we need to reschedule, I can always come back at a different time with any official documents.”

“That would be…” Foggy stars, but Matt interrupts.

“I’m sorry for doubting you, Mr Fox, but you can never be too careful.” Foggy starts panicking again. “What do you want to know?”

“Let’s start simple.” Fury says, and Matt nods. His friends join him. “Is he human?”

“Barely.” Foggy says, quickly back on good humour. Karen snorts. Matt holds back a smile, which turns into some sort of smirk.

“It might be wise to carry a cross.” Matt says, and proceeds to take his rosary beads out of his pocket. Karen leans around Foggy to look at him. The silent ‘what the fuck, Matt?’ is pretty obvious.

“You carry this around to ward off the Devil?” Fury asks.

“He’s raising his eyebrow right now.” Foggy narrates. “So high. Like, it’s pretty intense.” Matt can only imagine the impression Fury is giving the others. It would explain the Avengers’ fear of the man.

Matt chuckles. “No; I’m Catholic, Mr Fox.”

“Catholic? So you believe in the Devil?” Matt nods. “Like the real deal?”

“Yes, I believe that the Devil has the ability to exist among us.”

“And Daredevil?”

“Mr. Fox, I think you’re asking us questions you already know the answer to.” Fury stands us, hesitates only for a second before thanking Nelson, Murdock and Page and leaving. Matt signals for his friends to remain quiet until the agent is out of earshot. “He’s gone.”

“Oh my God, Matt!” Karen exclaims.

Matt remains spectacularly undisturbed, and Foggy narrows his eyes at his best friend. “That’s the shit eating grin, bud. What’s your game?”

Matt beams. “Nothing.”

‘Clint. Clint. Clint.’ Matt’s phone rings during their lunch break.

“Who’s Clint?” Foggy asks, looking up from his phone, actually curious now. Matt just tilts his head back a little- rolling his eyes at Foggy.

Matt doesn’t even get a word in before Clint yells: “yellow car!” from the other end of the line. He hangs up, only for Clint to ring back. “I thought you like that game!”

“Clint, I can’t see the cars.” Matt says in his Daredevil voice, smirking; Foggy shakes his head, going back to his phone. “What do you want?”

“Fury is scared shitless! What did you do?!”

Matt pauses. “How do you know it was me?”

“He won’t stop talking about the Devil. I’d say that was a giveaway, but I may be wrong.”

“Will I need a lawyer?”

Clint whines: “Lucy! Please, give me the tea.”

“There was a drug ring.” Matt starts, and Clint hums, and the statement quickly hooks the attention of Foggy, Karen, and Claire (who has called in to ‘say hi’). “But instead of being your traditional gang and producing the drugs in an abandoned warehouse, they thought it better to rent out the ground floor of an apartment block.”

“Sounds like some people I know.” Clint hums causing the Devil to groan. “That was a big part of my life Lucy!”

“Can you stop calling me Lucy?” Karen laughs and Matt turns to face her- she shuts up. “The plan was to take out the gang, call the cops, the usual. But they wanted to destroy the evidence, hence a fire.”

“Shit.”

“There were so many people staying on the floors above, and though I helped get them all out, relatively burn free.” Matt can hear Foggy’s heart speeding up, so he just rolls up his shirt sleeve to show the minor burn on his elbow to relax his friend. “But they ran, the gang that is.”

“So you went of a goose chase?” Foggy asks.

Clint gasps. “Oh my god, you have friends. Nat, the Devil has a friend!”

“Clint- we already knew this.” Matt hadn’t noticed Natasha there before, but now he knows her presence, he can’t stop listening to the differences between their breathing. “Sorry, Red. Continue.”

“I did chase them, and I bought them back to the burning building. Deadpool had rope so I tied them up whilst he went to call the cops, even though I told him so many times people had rung both the cops and the fire department.”

“Why did Deadpool have rope?” Clint asks.

Matt goes silent.

“What did he say?” Foggy asks.

“Yellow car.” Matt responds, and Claire looks out the window, nods. Matt jumps to his feet and gently punches his friends. “I threatened the gang a couple of times.”

“Bet you were proper angry and all.”

“Clint.” Nat warns.

“I turned around to follow after Deadpool, but Fury was stood watching me.”

“The silhouette of the Devil standing in front of a burning building in the dead of night. After growling at some tied up people, possibly using satanic threats and mentions of redemption.” Nat puts the pieces together.

“I realise that I might have anger issues.” Matt says, leaning back in his seat, running a hand through his hair.

“Finally.” Foggy mutters, and Matt turns to face him; he holds his hands up in surrender.

“The excessive threats were going to be an issue- I barely got to punch each of them once. But Fury’s just an easy target.”

“No he’s not.” The spies chorus, and Matt laughs. “Have you seen him?!” Clint exclaims, and Matt has to bite his tongue.

No blind jokes. No blind jokes. No blind jokes.

“He looks fine to me.”

And there it is.

“I doubt the silhouette was enough to scare him. What did you do Red?” Nat says, loud over Clint’s protests about the man being absolutely terrifying.

“I… I may have told him to do his job otherwise he’d be next. I was having an adrenaline rush and found his reaction unsuitably funny.”

“You laughed!” The screams don’t just come from Clint and Natasha, but also Foggy, Claire and Karen. “That man’s going to need therapy!” Clint exclaims, so loud that Foggy can hear it and proceeds to snort, bursting out with laughter.

“That’s brilliant.” Nat says. “Friday thought you might like to know that he’s now put two thousand dollars in the betting pool.”

“Two thousand?!”

“Yep. And besides that, he’s purchased in a cross, and carries a flask of holy water in his pocket. You’ve broken the previous director of SHIELD, Red. What are you going to do about it?”

The snickers coming from Clint, and the sound of the smile in Nat’s voice from the end of the line, mixed with the anticipation coming from his friends in the office push Matt in the direction of the only word he can find to say:

“Nothing.”


End file.
